villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ingrid Block
Ingrid Block is a character from the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode "Confidential". She was portrayed by , who also portrayed Mona Demarkov in Romeo is Bleeding. Biography Ingrid Block is the defense attorney of a man named Richard Morgan, who was the CEO of a large company and was being investigated by the police for a ponzi scheme that ruined the lives of several victims. He was apparently previously investigated for the rape/murder of a woman named Renee Simmons, who was strangled by a karate belt (by Morgan). Both Ingrid and Richard pointed the police in the direction of the building's janitor and successfully framed him. Several years later, an informant for the IRS, named Nancy Pierce arrived to the company and had discovered Morgan's stash of money. To protect the secret, Morgan killed Pierce the same was as Simmons. He told Ingrid to hold the shadow box containing the karate belt used in the murders while police searched his office. Eventually, Block deduced his involvement in the killings and confronted him about it. He indirectly admits to them, and Block worries for her safety because she knows so much about the murders. Later, when Benson and Stabler bring Morgan in for questioning, a man who was a victim of Morgan's ponzi scheme attacks and shoots him for "ruining his life" and is immediately arrested by the surrounding officers. Stabler asks Block of she is okay, because his blood flies all over her, but she is only slightly fazed. With Morgan dead, the lawyer-client confidentiality is broken, and Ingrid begins to have misgivings about leaving the innocent janitor in prison, so she goes back to the police station and brings the shadow box with the bloody karate belts used in the murders as evidence to free him. Stabler then impulsively arrests her for facilitating a murder and she is put on trial. During the case, she chooses to represent herself, and tells the jury that the box disappeared from her office, which the now free janitor (called by a remorseful Stabler) testifies that he took, under Morgan's instructions. This allows her to be found innocent of the charges. As she leaves the courthouse, Benson confronts her with phone records that show she called Morgan's killer two hours before his death, meaning she told him where Morgan would be, implying she masterminded the shooting to save herself from being killed by Morgan, knowing that there would be nothing the cops could do about it. She says that she is representing the shooter in the murder case, and is confident she can get him off on a technicality. Stabler says that this whole ordeal is proof that the legal system doesn't always serve justice. The episode ends as Ingrid dramatically responds that she is aware of the system's faults, but she made sure justice was served this time. Category:Law & Order Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Female Category:Mastermind Category:Vigilante Category:Karma Houdini Category:Traitor Category:Successful Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Protagonists Category:Non-Action Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Paranoid Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns